First Time
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: After Lucy and Natsu's wedding, Romeo and Wendy reflect a bit on their own relationship, and decide it's time to take the next step. RoWen Lemon.


Romeo looked up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. He'd wanted to move for a while now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He glanced down at the small figure resting at his side. Wendy looked absolutely adorable when she was sleeping. Like an angel. Not that she didn't always look like an angel to him. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her up.

He still couldn't believe she had stayed over in the first place. She had always been pretty forward about not wanting to stay at his house alone. She feared something might happen, something she didn't think they were ready for. That was a fair assumption. He was a guy, and being alone with a pretty girl his age would be… yeah.

But for some reason she'd wanted to stay. A small part of him had hoped she had finally been ready for _it_. She wasn't, but he didn't let it get to him, or even bring it up. If she had just wanted to cuddle and talk, then so be it. He wasn't going to pressure her into it. He felt her form shift beside him and glanced down to see her eyes fluttering open. "Hmm, Romeo?"

"Morning sleepyhead." He greeted with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "Good morning." She said blushing. "What time is it?"

Romeo looked towards his alarm clock. "Nine."

"We slept in. The others are probably at the guild by now."

Romeo shrugged his shoulders. "Everybody is still fawning over the newlyweds. No ones going to miss us for a few hours." He said pulling her closer. "Why don't we stay for a little while longer?" He asked kissing her cheek.

She giggled and kissed him back. "I still can't believe they finally tied the knot. I mean they always had that will they won't they thing going on. But now that they've finally done it… it feels so surreal doesn't it?" She said.

"Yeah, it does… was one crazy party though."

"Didn't expect anything less from them." She said snuggling a big closer to him. "Thanks for letting me stay here Romeo. I don't know why, I just… I wanted to stay with you last night. I guess it was just wedding fever or whatever."

Romeo hummed. "I hope you don't expect that anytime soon. I barely have enough to pay rent, let alone afford a big ring."

Wendy smirked. "It doesn't have to be big you know."

Romeo scoffed. "What? Of course it does. It'll be for you. Any ring I get for you has to be huge." He said sternly. "Or at least bigger than the one Natsu got Lucy. I can't let the most romance challenged guy in the land outdo me." He said.

Wendy rolled her eyes. Everything had to be a competition with him. Though she did appreciate the gesture. She leaned over and kissed him again, and he quickly returned it. Romeo always loved how soft her lips felt on his own. Just about everything about this girl could be described as angelic, and her kisses were no different.

The two deepened the kiss, and Romeo rolled over until he was on top of her. After a minute, the two separated to take a breath, but Romeo quickly leaned down and kissed her neck. Wendy let out a moan as he pressed her lips on her neck. "That feels good…" She said blushing.

Romeo didn't hear her. He was too wrapped up in feeling her right now. She was so soft, and she smelled and tasted like vanilla. He ran his hand through her hair. It was as smooth as silk.

Before he knew it, his hands were making their way towards her breasts. They had certainly grown from when they were twelve. They were just about as big as Lucy's were. God did they feel so good right now. The only thing separating his palm from her flesh was the shirt she'd asked to borrow from him last night.

He squeezed them and elected a small moan from the girl beneath him. Romeo's eyes snapped open. He quickly pushed himself up. "Oh! Oh crap! Sorry! I was… I just got way to into it! I'm so sorry!" He said getting up.

Wendy looked down blushing. "I-it's fine Romeo." She muttered.

"No it's not! Damn it, I couldn't control myself! I'm going to go take a cold shower!" He said headed towards the bathroom. He couldn't believe he was about to try and do that to her. He knew she wasn't ready to go that far yet.

"Romeo, seriously, it's okay." He shook his head and continued for the bathroom. "I… I want to have sex!" She suddenly shouted.

Romeo stopped and turned towards her. Her face was red as a tomato. "Eh?" He tilted his head confused, but then her words sunk in. "Wait, what?!" He asked suddenly.

She poked her fingers together. "I… I want to have sex." She repeated.

Romeo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want to have sex… like right now?"

"Well, if now if a bad time then-"

"No!" He said a little too quickly. "I-I mean! Now is fine, I just… you're not doing this just to make me feel better about what just happened are?" He asked worriedly. "I don't want you to doing this just to save me some embarrassment. If you're not ready then…"

Wendy bit her lip. "No, it's not that. It's just… we've been together for a while, and I really like you. And after seeing Natsu and Lucy together last night… I thought maybe we could take thing a little deeper. I wanted to ask about it last night, but I got nervous and kept putting it off. Then I fell asleep and… well, here we are."

Romeo scratched the back of his head. "Oh… so, you really want to do this. I mean, I'm not against it, but only if you're sure you're ready." He asked.

Wendy sat up. She looked down shyly before nodding. "I do. If there's anyone I want to have my first time with, it's you." Romeo gulped. It was his first time too, not that he'd say it out loud. He was pretty sure she knew either way. "So… how do we start?"

He cringed. Why was she asking him? It wasn't as if he'd done this before. "Um… I guess we should get naked?" He offered, his face turning red. Wendy's face was just as red as his own. She knew sex obviously involved getting naked, but now that it was time to do it… it was a little unnerving. Still, she wanted to do this.

"Okay." She reached down and grabbed the waistband of her shorts. Romeo watched as she slid them down her long legs. Next up were her panties. Romeo could feel his pants tightening as the satin blue garment was lower down around her ankles.

Despite her removing the garments, he could still see very little of her body. His shirt was much too big on her, and covered her genitals. Wendy took a deep breath and got ready to pull off her shirt. She began lifting it, and Romeo could see a bush of dark blue around her crotch. It looked well-trimmed. Did she do that herself?

Wendy could feel his eyes on her crotch and hesitated a bit. It wasn't like this was the first time that he'd stared at her lustfully like that, but this time was different. She was going to be completely nude. She continued pulling her shirt up, but then stopped right as it got to her breasts. She grew nervous.

This was ridiculous. She'd already shown off her crotch, and he'd felt her breasts up just moments ago. So why was she so hesitant to show them? Sure she had had a bit of a complex about them when she was younger, but they'd down to a pretty decent size, at least according to Romeo and some of the more lecherous older Guild members.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to just pull her shirt up, but suddenly felt her hands being grabbed. "If you're nervous about it, you don't have to show them." Romeo said smiling at her. "We can have it with you shirt on. It's fine."

Wendy looked at him surprised, and then frowned. "I… I'm sorry. I guess I'm still nervous about them. It's just silly isn't it? I'm a grown women and I'm nervous about showing me breasts off during sex." She said sighing.

"It's not silly." Romeo said pulling her shirt down. "You know I think your boobs are perfect, but if you don't want to show them, you have every right not to." He said patting her head.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"So… I guess it's my turn." Unlike Wendy, Romeo shed his clothes off in a matter of seconds. It wasn't hard to see that he was eager to get started. Wendy saw her boyfriend naked for the first time. She knew he was well toned, he was always showing off his abs, but seeing his whole body was certainly a new experience.

Not to mention his member, which looked pretty big. It was the first one she'd seen, so it wasn't like she could compare, but she wondered if something so big could fit into her. "You ready for this Wendy?" He asked.

She kept staring at her member for a few seconds, before suddenly snapping to attention. "Oh! Yes, yes, I'm ready." She said face turning crimson.

Romeo nodded and smiled. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Wendy leaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He leaned her down onto the bed and began mounting her. His tongue slid forward, attempting to gain entrance into her mouth. She granted it, letting out a groan of pleasure.

Romeo smiled and felt his member beginning to harden. Wendy could already feel its tip poking at her entrance. He removed his lips from her and began kissing her neck. Another moan of pleasure escaped her. He knew from past experience this was her weak spot, so he may as well start off with that. "Feel good?"

She nodded. "U-uh-huh."

"I'm going to push it in now. You ready?"

Wendy once again nodded. "I'm ready."

Romeo took a moment before he began pushing his member into her snatch. Wendy gasped and grew wide eyed. "O-ow…" Romeo immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Wendy shook her head. "N-nothing. It just… it hurts a little, but it's fine."

"What? No it's not! If it's hurting maybe we should stop."

"No, really, it's fine. It's supposed to hurt your first time. Lucy and Erza told me so. The pain will go away after a little while. So just keep going, I'll be fine."

Romeo looked at her reluctantly. "You sure?"

"I'm sure." She said smiling at him.

He waited a few more second before pushing in again. Wendy winced and gripped the bed sheets tightly. She bit her lip and tried to push down the pain. It would be over soon anyway, and she didn't want to worry Romeo.

Romeo looked down at her guiltily. He had heard his dad saying something about it hurting for girls the first time around, but he still felt bad for this. If it was only for a little while, maybe he could find something to take her mind off the pain. "Hey Wendy. I know you're too shy to show them off but…" He reached up and suddenly grabbed her breasts.

Wendy grew wide eyed. "What…?"

"It's okay if I play with them a little, right?" He asked smirking. He squeezed them in his hands, and she let out a small squeak. "They're really soft Wendy. And Erza told me they're really sensitive too." He said pressing them together.

Wendy squealed again as his thumbs ran over her nipples. "R-Romeo! Not there!" He smiled as his thumbs flicked her nipples again. So her nipples were the most sensitive. "Un!"

"You really like having your nipples played with, huh Wendy?" He asked moving his fingers up to the nubs. He pinched them both in-between his fingers, and was reward with a small scream.

"AH! D-don't touch me there! It's too tender! Romeo!"

Romeo kept rubbing them in-between his fingers, slowly pushing himself deeper as he did so. For all her protest, she hadn't been showing any signs of pain anymore, only pleasure. And he could feel her juices stirring up inside of her pussy.

And he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that cute face she was making as well. He pulled on her nipples and she groaned. "You really like this don't you Wendy." He said pushing in deeper. "You don't look like you're in pain anymore, and you're getting all wet."

Wendy panted as he pushed in even deeper. While the pain was still there, just a little, it was being slowly overwhelmed by pleasure. "Y-you're enjoying this too much…" She said pouting. Romeo smiled and tugged on her nipples again. "Kya!"

"So are you." He said chuckling. "Now that we're all the way in…"

He suddenly began rocking his hips back and forth, sending his shaft up and down her pussy. Wendy gasped and arched her back. The pain was gone now, and only pleasure remained. Romeo panted as he kept thrusting into her. "Y-you're so tight!" He said squeezing down harder on her breast.

Her nipples were still caught between his fingers. "Ugh… it's so big, and you're squeezing there, I-I can't…" She never got to finish. He kissed her hard, and she kissed him right back. Romeo pushed into her a little harder each time, and kept running his thumb over her breasts.

Wendy felt like she was going crazy with pleasure. So this was sex? It felt so good. Why did anyone even bother leaving their houses when they could be doing this?

"R-Romeo. I'm not sure I can keep… UH!"

Romeo felt her whole body tighten, and stopped. He looked down at her surprised. Her snatch was still holding tight onto his member, but he could feel her juices spilling out of her. Wendy kept moaning out, but after a few seconds her body seemed to go limp. "H-hey! Wendy, are you okay?" He asked.

The blue haired girl breathed heavily. "I'm okay… I think I just came."

Romeo looked at her surprised. "Oh… really?"

She nodded. "Sorry, I know it was early but… you were making me feel so good, I just couldn't help it. I felt like I was going to burst, and I just did." She said smiling shyly. He smiled to himself. It was his first time, so it made him feel good to know that she'd genuinely liked it.

Still, he was a little disappointed as well. While she was satisfied, his member was still rock hard. And he very much doubted that she'd be ready for another round right after her first time. "You're still hard." Wendy noted.

"Eh?"

"Sorry. I read that we were supposed to climax around the same time, but I guess I didn't last very long." She said looking down.

Romeo held his hands up. "N-no! It's okay. It's both our first times. We were just winging it, besides, I'm fine. I get hard like this all the time around you and…" He stopped talking when he realized how creepy that sounded.

Wendy chuckled at the embarrassed look on his face. "Well, it wouldn't be fair for me to get pleasured while you're stuck like that. I know what to do."

Romeo looked at her curiously. Wendy suddenly sat up and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it upwards. She pulled the shirt off and revealed a pair of large, shapely double D's. "Wendy, you… you're not nervous about showing them?" He asked.

She blushed. "No, not anymore. I mean, you obviously like them, so…" She said looking down with a shy smile. Romeo blushed as well. It was true, he'd really did enjoy rubbing her breasts down. They were just so perfectly shaped and soft. "Y-you can use them to finish."

"S-seriously?"

Wendy nodded before pressing her boobs together. Romeo looked at the mounds in wonder before Wendy leaned down and placed them over his cock. It slid in between her breasts like a hand into a glove. Romeo sucked in a breath as she slid her chest down his member.

"W-wow! That's feels good!"

Wendy began to move her breasts up and down his shaft. Before she could continue however, Romeo reached out and grabbed her breasts himself. He began thrusting his cock back and forth, keeping a firm grip on her chest. Wendy winced as she felt the member sliding up and down between her chests.

"You're chest really are amazing Wendy!" He said thrusting even harder. She smiled at the compliment, and then glance down at the tip of his penis. It was only a few inches away from her face. "I-it's so good! I'm going to come!"

Wendy looked surprised as she suddenly found a hot sticky substance shooting onto her face. And a lot of it at that. Romeo let out a sigh of relief as he continued shooting cum onto her face. He'd covered her nose, mouth, forehead, and one of her eyes. Before she knew it, nearly her whole face was dripping with semen. "Aw man, that felt so good…"

He looked up at Wendy with a smile, and then noticed her face. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry! I got way to into it! I should have pulled back before I-!"

"It's okay Romeo." She assured. "It's not like I shouldn't have expected this. And it'll come off." She said wiping some from her chin. "Sticky…"

Romeo rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. He got up and then headed towards the bathroom to get her a towel. "So, that was sex." He muttered.

"It felt good." Wendy said. "We should probably work on it a little more though. You know, practice so we get in sync better."

Romeo smirked. "Yeah, practice. That sounds good…"

* * *

Later that day, the two walked into the guild just as they usually did. As soon as they entered however, they found all eyes on them. Literally everyone was staring at them. And it wasn't the 'Hey, we're having a party so pull up a chair and get drunk' stare. They were all wearing… smirks. They had devious looks on their faces. Like they were in on a joke or-

Natsu patted Romeo on the back. "Congrats on becoming a man! I know I already told ya this, but treat her right or else I'll murder ya!"

Both Romeo and Wendy grew wide eyed. He… he couldn't possible know could he? "Natsu, don't be so crass about it!" Lucy yelled. "You can't go yelling out something like that!"

"But everybody already knows!"

"That's not the point!" Wendy and Romeo both turned crimson. Everybody already knew?! But how?! It just happened today! How could they have… Wendy looked towards Lucy. The blonde noticed her stare and then shrugged and smiled guiltily. "S-sorry. Natsu caught on and spanked it out of me."

"Spanked her good too!" Natsu bragged.

Cana suddenly appeared behind Wendy. "So, how was the little brat? Was it worth the wait Ms. Innocent?" She asked nudging her arm.

"Of course it was! He's a Conbolt!" Macao bragged. "We're all stallions in the bed room!"

"I don't believe it until I hear it from her!"

"I bet he did a real man's job!"

"So adorable! Remember our first time!"

Wendy had a look of pure horror on her face. "W-wah!" She covered her face and quickly turned and ran out of the guild in embarrassment.

Romeo sighed and hung his head. "Great, nice going guys…" He muttered. After a few second he looked back up. "But to answer your questions, I was awesome..."

The guys all cheered and raised their mugs.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, another Fairy Tail lemon. I said I wasn't going to give up on this, and I meant it. I didn't beta read this, and it's honestly a little rushed. But hopefully this one had more of an emotional connection that my last story. Speaking of which, it hasn't been taken down by the eliminators yet so... screw it.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
